parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blake Foster's Adventures of Nickelodeon's Ho Ho Holiday Special
'' Blake Foster's Adventures of Nickelodeon's Ho Ho Holiday Special ''is an all-new Blake Foster's Adventures Christmas TV Special by TheCartoonMan12 and Jimmyandfriends. Plot Nick's stars are invited to an amazing holiday party ever. It soon becomes clear that the event is a trap set by a mysterious stranger. The stars now have to struggle through holiday-themed obstacles if they want to find their ways home. Trivia * Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Genie, Sebastian, Baloo, King Louie, Fu Dog, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Aladdin, Abu, Iago, Carpet, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Jiminy Cricket, Kronk, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Pterano, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Crysta, Batty Koda, Jack Skellington, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Chanticleer, Thomas the tank engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Duck, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Princess Irene, Turnip and Curdie, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Robin Hood, Little John, Devon and Cornwall, Mushu, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, The Flying Dutchman, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Iago, Genie, Sebastian, Jesse, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Celebi, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Kronk, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Barney the Dinosaur and the gang, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Jake Sully, Neytiri, Crysta, Batty Koda, Chanticleer, Charlie, Itchy, Jack Skellington, Kids World's Adventures Team, and the characters will guest star in this TV Special. Gallery Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Eli Wages Category:Jimmyandfriends Category:Pooh's Adventures Category:DeviantART Category:YouTube Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas